Once Upon a Dream
by memoire
Summary: Bianca di Angelo wakes up one morning in her old house in Italy with her mother and her little brother Nico. It seems like a dream come true. Then again, maybe it is.


**[May 11: Re-uploaded due to glaring errors. Sorry for any inconveniences].**

 **Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson, but then then I woke up. In reality, Rick Riordan owns the series.**

* * *

The smell of freshly baked bread was what woke Bianca di Angelo from her sleep. She found herself in a comfy bed with white sheets with the window open to let in a fresh breeze. The walls were a relaxing cream colour and the floor was wooden. Everything felt… warm in a sense, like nothing could ever go wrong. It felt like, like home.

Bianca looked outside her window. Outside she can hear people shouting in Italian, talking about the day's events or trying to sell their merchandise in the markets. The sun shined upon the country. It was a beautiful day, a day that Bianca hadn't experienced in a long time. It was one of those days where she wanted to throw up her arms and go outside to play.

The girl widened her eyes when the realization hit her. She was home.

She threw off the blanket and saw that she was dressed in simple white dress that went up to her knees. That and she noticed that she was much shorter than she was supposed to be. Her body seems to have retrogressed into it's seven year old self.

Bianca couldn't believe it. She was back in Italy, back to her childhood home in Venice. Everything was just as she remembered even to the exact crack on the wall when she threw a lamp at it. What Bianca was wondering why was she sent here? She didn't remember anything before she landed. It wasn't that bad of a sendoff though. Bianca valued her independence, but she valued her family more. Not having Nico around was fine until she started missing him.

Slowly, Bianca got up and walked towards the kitchen. Her house was exactly how she remembered it with it's cream walls, wide, open windows, and brown hardwood flooring. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. A family of three could live in it's interiors with comfort.

She heard laughter from the kitchen and instantly recognized the voice. It was Nico's. She peeked her head into the entrance way. Her mother, Maria di Angelo, was dressed in a red-checkered apron. She opened the oven door and brought out a steaming loaf of bread. Next to her, was Nico with his wild black hair and innocent dark-brown eyes, peering over their mother's arms.

Their mother laughed and patted Nico's head while precariously balancing the tray with the other. "Now, now," said Maria. "Wait until your sister wakes up and then we can eat it. For now, set up the table. Bianca will wake up soon."

Nico pouted, crossing his chubby little arms around his chest, but said nothing. He was always a quiet little child.

Bianca didn't know what to do. No one could blame her. What exactly would a person do if they retrogressed into their own seven year old self and saw their dead mother and younger brother? The sight of her mother instantly made her sad. She watched her die with her very dies and seeing Maria di Angelo full of life, it made Bianca's heart ache.

"Actually, I'm awake," said Bianca. She gave them a smile, trying her best not to look spooked or awkward. There was no use in hiding. "Good morning."

Nico's face instantly brightened up and insistently pointed at his sister. "See mom, Bianca's awake! Now can we eat? I'm starving."

"Of course we can dear," Maria said. She sliced the bread into pieces, putting them on porcelain plates. "Bianca, can you bring out the jam from the cupboard please? I'll make some coffee for the two of us. And Nico, bring the plates over to the table. Be careful not to drop them!"

Nico nodded and carefully lifted the plates off from the counter top and onto the table. His face was contorted into one of concentration and determination. Bianca couldn't help but smile at her little brother.

She got the jam out of the cupboard and brought it to the table. Soon, the whole family sat down and began eating. The only sound was the clattering of silverware on the bowls - and Nico's loud chewing. Bianca slowly picked at her food, not making eye contact with anybody.

This is so weird, Bianca thought. I haven't thought of my childhood in years. Now here I am having breakfast with my dead mother and my wayward brother.

"Are you okay Bianca? You don't seem to be particularly like yourself today," her mother asked. She was already done her toast while Bianca was far from finished.

"It's fine. Everything is fine mom. I'm just a little tired that's all," Bianca lied. It hurt her to lie in front of her mom like that, but what was she supposed to do? Say that she was not the Bianca that she knew? Say that she's from the future and that her mom is going to die and Nico and her are going to be frozen in time? They say that ignorance is bliss - in Bianca's case, this holds true. For now, until she wakes up, she'll have to enjoy the ride.

Maria frowned. Bianca could tell that she didn't believe her. "Maybe a little fresh air would help you feel better. I need you to run out to the market and get some tomatoes for me."

"I want to go, I want to go too!" Nico yelled excitedly. He jumped up and down. "I like going to the markets. It always smells good there."

"You can't go Nico," Maria lightly scolded. She put her hands on her hips. "You're still too little and I don't think Bianca can take care of you. Why don't you stay home with me? There are plenty of things that a boy your age can do."

"Okay," he said gloomily and sulked back to his seat.

Bianca felt sorry for him and resolved to take him somewhere later tonight. She always wanted to go to that place ever since her mother told her about it. Though, to be honest, Bianca had no idea how to navigate Venice's streets anymore, or canals in this case. From her memory, the markets were rather close, a half a mile away at most.

Maria brought out a few lire from her black purse and handed them to Bianca. "The olives shouldn't cost that much... This is enough money to buy a few bunches. If there is not enough, then buy what you can. Be safe Bianca."

"Don't worry mom, I will."

* * *

The first thing that Bianca saw when she went outside was the large canal seated right across from her house. People were milling about on the streets, amiably chatting with on another as they went on their business. The sun shined on the Bride of the Sea, the seagulls flew gracefully above, and the blue sky was beautiful with no clouds in sight.

A wave of nostalgia hit Bianca. She remembered the sheer beauty of Venice and of how her mother took Nico and her for walks around the city. Venice rightfully earned it's title of the most beautiful city of the world.

It seemed that everyone who was walking right had bags filled with produce in their hands. ...Which probably meant that the market was that-a-way.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes walking, Bianca reached a large square with loud vendors shouting their sales and waving their hands around. There were only a few though and their supplies were meager.

It occurred to her that Italy during the 1930's was in depression, like the rest of the world was. Not only the good memories were brought back, but the bad ones were too. She remembered the time when riots broke out onto the streets and how they had to hide upstairs with the door bolted and shut. She remembered reading in the news how the economic ministry was defaced and how angry and frustrated the people were about the soaring unemployment rates.

The people seemed to be calm, for now at least.

Bianca walked to the nearest vendor, an old man with kind looking eyes and a big, straw hat. He was sitting at a wooden table and had a few boxes surrounding him. "Buongiorno, signore," she said. "Do you have any olives that I can buy?"

The old man smiled. "Finally, a customer! I've been waiting out here all day for one. Of course I have olives, it's not much though - maybe a single jar or two. It would cost you in total of 2,000 lire."

Bianca nodded and brought out the money from her hands. "I'll take a jar, thank you."

"You be careful out there. Italy is not what it used to be." He took the money and handed her the jar of olives. "You have a nice day."

Bianca waved goodbye, sad to leave the old man all alone. He seemed like a nice guy, and it was pleasant to finally talk to someone normal. "You too, signor. You too."

* * *

Nico held Bianca's hands tightly as she sneaked him out of their house and into the streets. Carefully, they step down the steps to the grey cobblestones. The night is humid and the only sounds are the crickets singing their song. The boats in the canal rocked softly. Fireflies surround the siblings and Nico watched them in amazement.

"Where are we going Bianca?" he asked.

Bianca shushed him. "Be quiet Nico, unless you want to get in trouble. We're going to a bridge farther into the city. It's not far from here, I promise." A long time ago, when Bianca was little (and this was before Nico was even born), she remembered her mother taking her to a bridge surrounded by grand oak trees and flowers. This, her mother claimed, was where she met their father.

Bianca scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance. She navigated Venice's twists and turns trying to find that one bridge. She bit her lip as she scanned her surroundings: tall buildings, a couple of flower pots, and white arches. In the distance, she could see St. Mark's Basilica with it's golden domes and spires.

The girl groaned in frustration. "Where is it? I can't find it..."

She traveled further down the canal. She guessed that she was a quarter of a mile from home. It wasn't a problem; she could get back before the sun comes up.

"When are we going home, Bianca? I'm tired."

"We're almost there Nico. Just a little while longer, okay?" Bianca honestly had no idea whether they were near the place or not. But it was starting to feel familiar. She recognized the little shop that sold paddles for the gondolas and adjacent to that was a barber's shop.

Finally, the siblings reached a circle. In the center, was a bridge running over the canal. The bridge,however, was more intricately decorated than the others. This one had a golden railing and was made of white marble with black veins running across. The columns were of the doric fashion and had lions standing on top of them. And sure enough, it was surrounded by oak trees, green leaves.

Bianca gently tapped Nico's shoulders. "We're here Nico. Look! This was where mom met dad."

Nico laughed, not entirely sure what Bianca just said. There was never a dad for him, just a mom. "Pretty bridge."

They stepped on the bridge and looked down onto the water. It was clear as crystal, so clear that it perfectly reflected their faces and the full moon above them. Bianca haven't felt this peaceful in forever. Ever since Nico and her woke up from the casino, there was a sense of fear around them - following them like a shadow. Dreams were the only place safe from the monsters that hunted them.

That was this, wasn't it? A dream?

She looked back to Nico, who was staring to fade with the surroundings. He had a gentle smile and waved goodbye.

Bianca knew that she couldn't stay in this dreamworld for long. It was nice not worrying about whether or not she'll make it to the next day or whether Nico was still alive. But reality was calling for her. Dreams do not last forever, unfortunately.

(Everything fades to nonexistence. Bianca hugged her brother. "Goodbye Nico, I love you." "Bye bye Bianca." ).

* * *

Bianca woke up to a start. It was in the early hours of the morning and the sun has just risen. Groaning, Bianca got up from her sleeping bag, stretched out her limbs and smacked her lips. There was no doubt that her hair was a rat's nest. Grudgingly, Bianca threw off her covers and began dressing in her usual hunter attire: a silver hoodie and pants and brushed her hair.

She went outside to find Zoe Nightshade waiting for her with her arms crossed disapprovingly. As always, the lieutenant of the hunters was dressed impeccably and elegantly in silver. The tiara signifying her title gleamed in the light.

"You overslept, again," said Zoe sighing. There were dark circles under her eyes. Ever since Artemis was captured, Zoe was working day and night to ensure the health and safety of the other hunters. "If you want to get a head start on your quest than you have to get up earlier. Are you not my apprentice?"

"Yes, I am your apprentice," responded Bianca. She was wide awake by now and felt a little embarrassed. This "quest" that Zoe talked about was to prove her worth. It seemed like an easy enough job - find the Nico, Percy, and the others and assist them in their quest to free the goddess. "I'll be leaving soon enough, just got to gather my supplies and I'll be ready to go."

Zoe nodded. "That's good to hear. Good luck by the way and I wish you success on your journey. Hope you get back alive," she grinned.

Bianca smiled. "Thanks Zoe. I'm sure I'll be fine. Goodbye, and I'll see you soon."

* * *

 **I've been having nightmares lately and I thought writing a pleasant, nostalgic dream would help me... Here it is - two months in the making. April and May are busy months for me with finals only a month away. Now that I have finally finished this, back to reading Don Quixote.**

 **Happy (late) 70th Anniversary of V-E Day everybody! Oh, and happy mother's day too!**


End file.
